


On the Cracked Side

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural RPF, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jensen Ackles and Carlos are Detectives investigating a murder on a college campus. Jensen discovers he has a sassy, and media savvy, guardian angel named Misha. Carlos happens to meet Cecil over a lost thing the undergraduate found in the quad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cracked Side

**Author's Note:**

> Crack AU: Just roll with it. Just a scene. In this world, Misha is a guardian angel assigned to Detective Ackles. Jensen, who narrates, and Carlos are assigned to work a case on an university campus as visiting detectives redirected from another precinct. Cecil is a student on campus who stops by the office to drop off a thing he found in the quad.

Jensen padded into the small station box that was apparently the headquarters for the local police unit saying, “Carlos, you better have a better day than I have…”

He opened his eyes, looked down, and paused. There was a college student, twenty something from the looks of it and not normal.

Well, he thought “not normal” in the kindest way possible. The kid had white hair, white skin, and violet eyes. There didn’t seem to be a hint of natural color to him. His made up for it in his clothes. The violet shirt, black sweater vest, and beige, never khaki, chinos made him look much older. Winding violet tattoos trailed up from his finger tips and disappeared under where his sleeves were rolled up above his elbows. The only things childish about him were his monochrome paint splattered canvas sneakers, ratty leather book bag that looked like it had seen better days, and the hipster glasses on his nose.

Jensen almsot smacked himself in the head. The student looked like a hipster, the very definition of a hipster.

“Hey, sorry. Umm…” And that was a surprise. He stared making his way behind the desk. That was a voice that belonged in the seventies or sixties narrations, not in the body of a kid. Well, he thought, on the feathered thing that had disappeared behind him some time ago. He had the idea that young people these days had voices that didn’t’ fit their bodies. Had he actually said, young people these days?

The teen went on, the question marks in his inflections practically dancing over his head, “My name is Cecil? I’m the radio host? I’m here to list something as found?”

All his words ran together into one huge mess and Jensen wondered how in the hell Cecil, or whatever, could be a radio host if he spoke so fast no one ever knew what he was saying.

He held out a placating hand. “Wow, slow down. I don’t actually work here.”

“Yeah, I figured,” The kid gestured to his general person like that would explain everything. He looked down and oh, SFPD shirt. Huh, he hadn’t noticed he tossed that on under the button up.  The kid smiled indulgently. “You might know protocol anyway.”

Jensen looked around and, wow this desk he happened to sit in was organized. He opened a folder labelled “Unfilled Found” and passed the student a copy of the stapled forms. “Ah, here’s the paperwork. Just fill this out and I’ll put…”

His eyes caught the thing that Cecil set on the table. He thought he saw blue and lights earlier, but he hadn’t seen that. He stared as the thing rotated towards him, assessing him. It was a little creepy to say the least, even if it didn’t seem to bother that guy. Dean poked it gingerly with a pen and asked, “What is that?”

Cecil shrugged, continuing to fill out the form. He cocked his head to one side before looking over to the clock and back to the form. “I think it might be a dalek?”

“A what?” Jensen asked.

“EXTERMINATE!” He heard from his cheery little earpiece. Of course, the angel knew what that thing was. The mic went radio silent after that thought. Perfect.

Carlos chose that moment to appear from where ever he was hiding for the past five minutes saying, “Hey, Ackles, I think I…”

He stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the presence of a third person. To his credit, the student’s voice seemed to slow down a little bit, if only enough to be understood.

“Hi…” he said, wide eyed and flushing. “I’m Cecil.”

“Oh, hey.” The detective smiled easily, holding out a hand to shake. The hand was accepted slowly, like it was something to be treasured. “Carlos. Pleasure to meet you.”

Cecil continued to stare, only disrupted by the clearing of a certain third party in the room who was invulnerable to chick flick moments. He fumbled with the paperwork, passing it to Jensen with, “Oh, here are the forms. Um…”

He looked around nervously. “See you around?”

Carlos smiled back, genuinely kind enough to make the guy’s white skin turn pink. “Yeah.”

The young man scrambled out the door as fast as he could and Jensen mentally sighed. Oh, and he was supposed to be the lady killer here. Yeah, that one hadn’t looked twice at the fit and rugged, western, good/bad boy look. No, he’d gone straight for the guy that looked like a Latin American underwear model. Jensen seriously wondered where the department found the guy. Where did one find Venezuelan swim suit models looking for jobs in the crime prevention and law enforcement area?

Jensen picked up the now whirring thing that looked like an R2D2. “Hey, where do I put this?”

Carlos waved over to the left, not taking his eyes off the door. “There’s a bin over there.” He turned slowly, and then did a double take as he saw the thing being deposited into the box. The motion was enough to make Derek stop in his tracks.

Carlos blinked at the object for a second before asking, “Is that a dalek?”

"You too?" Jensen sighed, this was one of those pop culture things he wouldn’t get. Ask him who was on the spread of last month’s playboy magazine or who is the current Miss America. Quote the Simpsons, why not? But a dalek? Was that even legitimately a thing? Well, apparently it was. He rolled his eyes putting it in a nest of sweaters, scarves, and the odd shoe. 

Carlos blinked owlishly at him. “What?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
